frahonfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
| environment = any | challenge = by class level | source = | page = }} Physical Description The physical characteristics of humans are as varied as the world's climes. From the dark-skinned tribesmen of the equatorial deserts to the pale and barbaric raiders of the frozen north, humans possess a wide variety of skin colors, body types, and facial features. Generally speaking, humans' skin color assumes a darker hue the closer to the equator they live. At the same time, bone structure, hair colour and texture, eye colour, and a host of facial and bodily phenotypic characteristics vary immensely from one locale to another. Cheekbones may be high or broad, noses aquiline or flat, and lips full or thin; eyes range wildly in hue, some deep set in their sockets, and others with full epicanthic folds. Appearance is hardly random, of course, and familial, tribal, or national commonalities often allow the knowledgeable to identify a human's place of origin on sight, or at least to hazard a good guess. Humans' origins are also indicated through their traditional styles of bodily decoration, not only in the clothing or jewelry worn, but also in elaborate hairstyles, piercing, tattooing, and even scarification. Random Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Height and Weight Society Human societies are varied and eclectic, even compared to the other races. Relations Alignment and Religion Humanity is perhaps the most diverse of all the common races, with a capacity for both great evil and boundless good. Some humans assemble into vast barbaric hordes, while others build sprawling cities that cover miles. Taken as a whole, most humans are neutral, yet they generally tend to congregate in nations and civilizations with specific alignments. Humans also have the widest range of gods and religions, lacking other races' ties to tradition and eager to turn to anyone offering them glory or protection. Adventurers Ambition alone drives countless humans, and for many, adventuring serves as a means to an end, whether it be wealth, acclaim, social status, or arcane knowledge. A few pursue adventuring careers simply for the thrill of danger. Humans hail from myriad regions and backgrounds, and as such can fill any role within an adventuring party. Default Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Type: Humans are Humanoid creatures with the human subtype. * Size: Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Humans begin play speaking the local human language (also known as the region's 'common' language). Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. * Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Category:Races